


Ice and Fire

by GK7



Series: Pride and Prejudice [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: The Park siblings have always lived a sheltered life at the Mansion with their parents and househelp.Jinyoung's days are spent at the university with his best friend Park Sungjin and the nights in bed reading novels. Known for his quick tongue and fiery temper, Jinyoung finally meets his match in two strangers with two very different personalities - the bright, endearing Kim Yugyeom and the elusive, uptight Lim Jaebeom.Friendship with the ever attentive Yugyeom flatters his Pride and fateful encounters with the Prejudiced Lim Jaebeom crushes it at every turn.Follow the Park siblings and their friends while they learn about friendship, life and loss, as they overcome their individual faults to find the true meaning of love.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Pride and Prejudice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888120
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It was utter chaos in the Park family home.

"Jae! JAE! DID YOU FIND MY SNAKESKIN BOOTS? I'M GOING TO KILL JINNIE!" Bambam screamed, turning up the couch cusions and moving things around haphazardly. 

"I heard you the first twenty times Bam!" Youngjae fumed. "I'm looking alright! Stop screaming like a banshee! And they're not snakeskin!"

"But they're expensive!"

"And fake! I should know because I bought them for you!"

Before Bambam could open his mouth in retaliation, their eldest brother Mark barged into the living room.

"Here you go! Now stop screaming Bam!" 

"Where did you find them?" 

"Jinnie's secret hiding place, where else?"

"You have to tell me where it is now, after all the distress he's caused to the entire household! It's only fair!"

"Sure the cause of distress wasn't you?" Youngjae mumbled darkly. 

"Jae!"

"Enough you two!" Mrs. Park, a kind faced, petite woman hurried in from the kitchen, a giant boat of porridge in her hands that Mark took from her immediately. "Help me set up for breakfast, the maids are busy."

Bambam bustled out of the room immediately, hugging his boots to his chest like a precious newborn. 

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Youngjae shouted at his retreating back. "Ungrateful brat..."

"Jae, stop shouting dear." Mrs. Park admonished, looking haggard. They had guests coming in the evening and the whole house was in an upheaval. 

"Pillie!" Mark called up the stairs. "Leave the piano and come eat!" 

"Where's Jinnie? Is he back yet?" Mrs. Park asked, heading back to the kitchen, while Mark set out the plates and began to cut up some bread. 

"At his best friend's, where else? " Youngjae fumed absently, buttering the slices Mark handed out. 

"What's so urgent that he couldn't wait until after breakfast?" Mark asked. 

Youngjae looked around to make sure their mother was out of hearing distance before answering in a low voice. 

"Apparently Sungjin's managed to get his hands on a particularly scandalous set of magazines, you know the ones with _those_ kind of posters hidden inside, and his parents are suspicious. So ofcourse our dear brother has to go fetch the precious things, before they're found and thrown away." 

"I really don't know what to do with these two always getting into scrapes." Mark sighed. "Thank God, I have you." he smiled, ruffling Youngjae's hair. 

"Bambam's worse than them both, combined." Youngjae grumbled. 

Mark chuckled lightly and sat down at the table. 

"You're the only one he listens to though."

"Barely." Youngjae said, rolling his eyes as he left the room to fetch their father down for breakfast. "Same way as Jinnie listens to you."

*

"Oof!" Jinyoung exclaimed, landing hard on a pile of dirt by the road side, dropping his stack of magazines as he went down. 

"Oh Lord! Are you alright?" said a panicked voice and a tall, dark figure jumped down from the horse Jinyoung had just bumped into. 

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Jinyoung growled, dusting his sleeves. "What if you'd been in a trot? I would've ended with a hoof to my face!" 

"Forgive me for my indiscretion. Next time I'll be sure to keep an eye out for people crossing the road with their noses stuck in magazines."

Jinyoung's head snapped up, scandalized. The audacity of this man! Obviously he was new in town and had no idea he'd just dared provoke the sharpest tongue in the village. 

Jinyoung blinked up against the sun as the stranger's face slowly came into focus, ready to give him a piece of his mind. That's when he noticed that there were two of them, dressed in cloaks. 

And Lord, were they handsome... 

"Surely, you didn't think I'd trouble such a pretty face on purpose, do you?" said the taller man whose horse Jinyoung had bumped into. He was holding out his hand with an easy smile on his face. 

Oh well, people are allowed to make mistakes. One shouldn't hold a grudge. And Jinyoung was nothing if not kind. 

So Jinyoung took the stranger's proferred hand and pulled himself up with as much dignity as he could muster. 

He turned his head slightly to sneak another glance at the stranger's exceptionally well proportioned features and saw that he was being watched closely himself. 

"Like what you see?" he snickered, as he dusted the back of his pants. 

He watched with satisfaction as the stranger jumped and grinned back guiltily. The other man, who seemed older than either of them, merely rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Uh...I apologize for staring, I'm sure you know that you're quite...attractive." said the tall stranger, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Great minds think alike." Jinyoung teased with a wink and the stranger laughed. 

Jinyoung continued to straighten his clothes while they both looked each other up and down rather shamelessly. 

The stranger seemed a couple of years younger than Jinyoung, most probably around Bambam's age, who at 18 was their youngest. And he was tall - taller than his older companion, Jinyoung, his siblings and most boys he grew up with altogether. He was also very, very handsome, with an easy smile and a pretty little mole under one, very gentle, eye. 

And did Jinyoung mention that this stranger had a great eye for beauty? 

"Oh! Where are our manners! I'm Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom." said the tall stranger suddenly, bowing low. 

"I'm Kang Younghyun, but you can call me YoungK. Everyone does." said the older man, bowing with a smile. 

He seemed to be around Mark's age, mature but with a glint of humor in his eyes. 

"I'm Park Jinyoung."

"Pleased to meet you Jinyoung. I hope you're well enough to go home on your own, or may we escort you?" Yugyeom asked. 

"I'm not some damsel in distress thank you, er, Yugyeom. I live just down the road at the Park mansion. Do _you_ need me to escort you somewhere? I'll even carry you in my arms bridal style, if that's what you're into." 

"As tempting as it is..." Yugyeom grinned. "I think we'd better head back to our regimen, before they realize we sneaked out on our own. I must say, this village has some exceptional beauty." He looked at Jinyoung meaningfully. 

So the strangers were officers of the military. Their long, dusty traveling cloaks, that probably concealed their uniforms, let out absolutely no clue. 

Jinyoung felt his ears grow warm and he grinned as Yugyeom bent down to pick something up from the ground. The two men touched their hats, mounted their steeds again and rode away into the sun. 

"You'll see me again Park Jinyoung!" Yugyeom shouted back one last time, waving Jinyoung's stack of magazines in the air before disappearing in a cloud of dust, his long coat billowing behind him. 

Jinyoung's grin slid off his face like sap.

Sungjin was going to kill him. 

*

By the time Jinyoung returned home, it was already lunchtime and he was immediately surrounded by all of his siblings in the living room. Jinyoung revelled in the attention, as he fell back across the couch with his head in Wonpil's lap and a loud sigh. 

"Where have you been?" Wonpil asked immediately, a little resentfull. 

He was the closest to Jinyoung and usually they did everything together, including visits to Sungjin's house, whom Wonpil had a not-so-secret crush on. 

"Sungjin was in trouble. He bid me come immediately."

"Or you ran away to escape the consequences of your crime." Bambam cut in scathingly, from where he sat in the corner, polishing his recently recovered boots in smug display. 

"What crime?" Jinyoung asked, stretching lazily with his feet crossed. 

"You hid my snakeskin boots! Don't you dare deny it Park Jinyoung!" 

"Me hiding your boots was not the crime, Bam." Jinyoung returned, yawning impressively. "Their ugly existence in itself is a crime."

"You..."

"Enough!" Mark said, holding Jinyoung's legs up and dropping down on the couch himself, laying them back across his lap. "We get only two days off university in a week to spend as a family. Why were you late? Mother and Father were looking for you at breakfast, and we have guests coming in the evening, you knew that." 

"I swear I made my way back as fast as I could, after saving Sungjin from a near fatal predicament that is. But then I bumped into a couple of poor lost souls and ended up making new friends."

Mark shook his head and hit Jinyoung in the leg before picking up a book. Bambam ignored Jinyoung completely, while Youngjae came over eagerly and sat down on the floor next to the couch.

"New friends?" Wonpil wondered. 

" _Handsome_ new friends." Jinyoung emphasised, giving Bambam the side eye. 

Bambam ignored him still, but Jinyoung knew his brother very well and knew that he had his complete attention now. 

"Who? Are they from town? Do they seem cheerful? Were they alone? Will you bring them home? Let's show them around the village!" Youngjae fired rapidly. 

He'd always been quite popular with people, despite his intrinsic shyness. With his enthusiastic and generous nature, he made friends easily without knowing how, and that was his most endearing quality in Jinyoung's opinion. 

"Not when Mr. Grumpy here is sulking." Jinyoung replied, nodding his head towards Bambam. 

"If that's your idea of an apology..." Bambam snapped, furious.

"What for?" Jinyoung laughed in disbelief. "I had every right to get back at you for dog-earing my favorite book. You know I hate when you do that!"

For a moment, it looked like Bambam would explode. The rest of their siblings held their breath against the inevitable distruction that was sure to follow whenever Jinyoung and Bambam got into a fistfight. 

But then, he suddenly seemed to deflate. 

"Fine. I guess we're even." he said, to everyone's surprise. 

He put his boots aside carefully and then skipped over to drop down on Jinyoung's stomach. 

"Ow! I can't breath, get off!" Jinyoung complained. 

But Bambam merely squirmed around until most of his weight was on the little space left between Jinyoung and the back of the couch before settling down comfortably, his long legs dangling off the couch across Jinyoung's waist.

"Let's not fight before you all leave again tomorrow." he said, suddenly melancholic. "You have no idea how lonely I get with just mother and father for company. Father's always hiding in his library while mother has friends over every evening, who have nothing better to do than try and set me up with their sons or daughters. I can't wait to join university with you all next year and escape."

They were all quiet for a long moment as Bambam's words sunk in. 

"Fine." Jinyoung sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry for hiding your boots." he said, patting Bambam's leg.

"And I'm sorry for dog-earing your book."

"And what about screaming our ears off?" Wonpil complained. 

"Yeah. Where's our apology?" Youngjae added. 

"I can never win in this house, can I?" Bambam moaned dramatically. 

"Bam, apologize to your brothers and all four of you end this right now." Mark called, still engrossed in his book. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bambam chanted to each of them, clasping his hands together with a dramatic huff. "Now, what's this about these handsome new friends? I want every detail!" 

"You'll never change." Youngjae said, rolling his eyes as they all laughed and Jinyoung launched into his tale. 

*

Come evening, Mrs. Park was almost in a frenzy, straightening the already straightened cushions, dusting the already dusted grand piano and polishing the already polished glassware. 

"Mother's acting as if the Lims are royalty or something." Jinyoung said rolling his eyes as they dressed for dinner. 

"Don't they practically own our entire village?" Mark replied, tugging at his sleeves while a manservant gelled his hair back in the latest fashion. 

"And they _are,_ in fact, related to the royal family by blood." Wonpil added, lacing up his shiny black evening shoes. "Lady Lim is a niece of the King, from his mother's side."

"You'd know that if you didn't have your nose buried in romance novels all the time." Youngjae supplied helpfully, buttoning up his vest. 

"I'm majoring in literature, what do you expect?" Jinyoung replied unaffectedly, turning his head this way and that to check his side swept hair in the dressing room mirror. "It's part of my curriculum."

"Are erotic magazines part of your curriculum too?" Bambam mumbled under his breath, his snakeskin boots glistening in the evening light.

"Bam I swear to God, don't start with me now..." Jinyoung warned.

"Both of you stop it!" Mark scolded. "We need to make a good impression on the guests. The Lim manor has remained empty for years and we're one of the most prominent families in the parish. You don't want their heir to think our lack of refinement is the reason."

Jinyoung went quiet, as he always did whenever Mark got serious, but Bambam opened his mouth again.

"Drop it Bam." Youngjae cut in sternly before another argument ensued and Bambam shut his mouth with an audible clack. 

And there was peace for the next few moments while they all finished dressing.

*

Lim Jaebeom was handsome. Extremely so. 

His sharp, hawk eyes with two beautiful twin moles above an eyelid matched perfectly with a particularly straight nose, a pink, heart shaped mouth and long, night black curls ending just above his shoulders. There was absolutely no denying the fact that he had been blessed with exceptional beauty and an intimidating aura that screamed royalty. 

So was his companion Jackson Wang, who was visiting his friend while he settled in his new home. Big, innocent eyes with a straight nose and plush, cushiony lips, he looked like a prince straight out of a fairytale.

But the contrast between their personalities couldn't have been more drastic. 

While Jackson Wang seemed to almost vibrate with an extraordinary amount of energy, making them all laugh with his witty anecdotes and fascinating stories, paying attention to everyone (especially Mark and their mother), Lim Jaebeom was the exact opposite.

He barely spoke a word, let alone smiled.

Jinyoung felt particularly aggravated by his mere presence, as he looked around their house with his nose in the air, clearly unimpressed.

Granted, the Park mansion was nowhere near as grand as the Lim manor which was almost like a small castle, but their house with its surrounding park was still one of the largest, most beautiful estates in the village, a pride of their parish. 

Jinyoung just couldn't let it go. 

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Lim?" he asked, approaching Jaebeom with a sickly sweet smile, putting as much disdain in his words as possible. 

"Sure." came the short response. 

"Might I interest you in a round of billiards?"

"No, thank you."

"How about cards?"

"I'm good."

"More wine?"

"I have enough."

"Home tour?" 

"No."

"My fist to your noble visage?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Jinyoung grinned, turning his back on a very scandalized Lim Jaebeom and walking away. 

He dropped down next to Jackson on the couch, who immediately placed a friendly arm around his neck as they all laughed at a joke he'd just finished telling. 

Needless to say, Jinyoung spent the rest of the evening ignoring Lim Jaebeom, who stayed by the corner speaking to their father in a low voice.

And needless to say, he didn't notice the sharp pair of eyes that strayed in his direction helplessly throughout the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who encouraged me to write this and those who're reading. 
> 
> Please ignore the language. The setting is similar to the original 1800s English country but ofcourse I have to take a lot of liberties in the characterization as this is my personal spin on the classic and they're all korean. 
> 
> Also English is my third language so please be kind and enjoy it as a humble tribute to one of my most favorite novels.
> 
> Please do take the time to comment and let me know your thoughts. 💚


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom is basically a Karen in this one.

* * *

"MARK, HAVE YOU SEEN JINYOUNG?!" 

Mark closed his eyes momentarily and let out a heavy sigh before carrying on with his sketch. So far, he'd only managed to draw a pair of big, innocent, puppy dog eyes and wondered if it was obvious as to whom they belonged.

What wouldn't he give to have one peaceful morning in the house without Bambam and Jinyoung declaring war at each other, hidden away in the sun room so he could have his thoughts to himself. 

They'd had one week of peace at the university. One. And then the next weekend was upon them again, bringing Jinyoung and Bambam back together into the war zone that was their house. 

Perhaps, if he simply ignored Bambam and pretended he had woken up deaf this morning, he could get out of being mediator. 

Mark hated confrontation, hated fights with a passion. He'd been an only child for one blissful year when his parents had adopted him as a newborn, before Wonpil was born to them. 

Wonpil had borne the brunt of his dominating nature for the first year of his life, until Jinyoung was born a year later and the role of big brother had started to become more apparent to Mark at the tender age of two. 

It had taken years of practice and the arrival of his remaining two siblings within one year of each other for him to learn to control his temper and become the picture of calm he was today. 

Mercifully, by the time he was four, Youngjae was born, followed by a newborn Bambam being adopted into their family and their parents finally decided to stop marking the calender with a new baby every year. 

And thankfully, God was merciful enough to give him two sensible siblings in the form of Wonpil and Youngjae to counter the other two idiots in his life. 

Let them handle things for a bit. 

Suddenly, the door to the sun room banged open and hurried footsteps could be heard approaching him before he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind in a tight hug, almost making him lose his balance from the impact. 

"Mark, back me up!" 

"What did you do?" Mark asked Jinyoung, continuing his sketch with another heavy sigh. 

"Absolutely nothing!" 

"Jinnie." Mark warned sternly. 

"Bambam stole my favorite shirt, so I didn't think he'd mind if I borrowed his gold watch. He's such a hypocrite!"

" _Borrowed_ not _stole_ Jin. And did you really need that watch on the very day Bam's supposed to go to a party? The very party he _borrowed_ your shirt for, that you don't absolutely need at the moment?" 

"But what if I do? What if we were to, say, have a sudden visit from a friend? It's the principle of the thing." 

"Who's coming?" 

"I speak of a hypothetical situation." 

"Jin."

"Fine..." Jinyoung sighed dramatically. "Do you remember Kim Yugyeom and his friend YoungK? The men I bumped into last week?" 

"Your 'handsome new friends _'_?" 

"Yes. Them. Anyway, I invited them to go hunting with us."

"Do mother and father know? It's not even hunting season."

"You know that's just code for a smoking party." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Youngk scored some flavored sheesha from a foreign trader when they were stationed overseas. The best quality. Guaranteed." 

"Jin, be careful. You don't know what's in that stuff. If mother finds out..."

"Father will handle her. I'm almost twenty, a man in the prime of my life! I need to experiment, have some fun!" 

"Or show off for your new friends."

"Mark please! You did it too, at university! It's completely safe, you know that!" Jinyoung pouted, making his eyes big and shaking Mark by the waist a little. "Come on, I get enough from mother everytime she catches me, I don't need a lecture from you too..."

"You don't need your pure silk dress shirt either. Tell me the truth, who're you trying to impress? That young soldier, Kim Yugyeom?" 

"No one! I told you it's the _principle_ of the thing." Jinyoung said, placing his chin on Mark's shoulder with a heavy sigh as if Mark was being intentionally dense. 

"And I told you, Bam borrowed it for his party tonight. He asked me because you weren't home as usual."

"You gave him permission to steal my shirt?" 

"Borrow. And yes." Mark corrected firmly. 

"Alright." Jinyoung shrugged. "As long as he knows he isn't allowed to stain it."

"He won't."

"Not even a microscopic inch."

"On pain of death." 

"Good. Anyway, what are you drawing?" said Jinyoung, turning his attention to Mark's unfinished canvas. 

"What does it look like?" 

"Let me rephrase. _Who_ are you drawing?" 

"It's an imaginative study of human faces, there's no question of 'who'."

"Is that an 'imaginative study' of a certain human named _Jackson Wang_ perhaps?" Jinyoung smirked. "With whom you've been exchanging love notes all week at university, so mother and father can't see?" 

"It's not Jack. And those aren't love notes." Mark replied unaffectedly. 

"Oh, it's not _love notes_ you're receiving from our dear 'Jack'. Right, I'm sure you and your _pen pal_ simply exchange foot long essays on theology, politics or fascinating discourses on whether the egg came first or the chicken."

Mark closed his eyes and breathed heavily, willing himself to stay calm, reminding himself that he loved his brothers dearly, more than his life.

Sometimes, despite his desperate need to want to be left alone to himself, he felt obligated to over-compensate when it came to Wonpil, Jinyoung and Youngjae. Let them invade his space and seek him out for whatever it was that troubled them. 

Because, despite these three being born to Mrs. Park, Mark and Bambam had always received more special treatment from their parents, being the oldest and the youngest.Their parents' intentions were innocent, but he didn't want the three of them to think they were being deprived of their own parents' love because of him and Bambam. 

But that didn't stop Mark from wanting to throw whatever he was holding at the moment at Jinyoung everytime he acted like a brat (as he'd confessed to Jackson in one of his letters). 

"I'm not falling for your tactics Jin." Mark said firmly. "I know you want me to read you the letters but that's between me and my _friend_. Go get ready for your stupid hunting party."

"Alright, alright, I don't want to be privy to my brother's promiscuous exploits anyway. We have magazines for that." 

"Go!"

"I'm going! Good lord! I only came to invite you along!" 

"No, thank you. I need my peace. But take Youngjae, so he can keep an eye on you and Pil."

"Pil isn't coming, he has piano practice with Sungjin."

"Oh?" Mark asked with a raised brow. 

"Oh." Jinyoung answered, nodding sagely.

And the two of them exchanged a knowing smirk. 

"I'm still not coming." said Mark, breaking the moment to return to his drawing. 

"Fine! Be like that! I'll take Youngjae and we'll have fun without you!" Jinyoung grumbled, letting go of him with a push and storming out of the room. 

"Give Bam his watch back!" Mark shot at his retreating back. 

"As soon as I've rubbed my hunting party in his face!" Jinyoung called back, cackling evilly as he skipped down the stairs two at a time. "He was really looking forward to meeting Yugyeom!" 

Mark felt a grudging smile spread on his face. Despite his occasional exasperation at his brothers' antics, there was never a dull moment in their house and he wouldn't change that for anything in the world. 

He sighed for the nth time and turned back to his canvas, trying to determine whether his sketch was too obvious or was it because Jinyoung simply knew him that well. 

Either options were frightening, considering he had no idea of Jackson's feelings. 

Jackson was very expressive and transparent, things that had almost immediately endeared him to Mark, who was the exact opposite. But the fact remained, that Jackson was like that with _everyone_ as far as he could tell. How was Mark supposed to know if he was special or not?

And now that Jackson knew he had been adopted from a Taiwanese orphanage as a baby (Mark had told him as soon as possible in one of his letters, so he wouldn't have to hear contradictory versions from local gossip), would he ever feel the same way Mark did? 

No. He had to be careful, very careful when he met Jackson next. He'd let too much of his guard down in his letters.

Within one week, Jackson had managed to break down so many of his walls, making him speak of his innermost thoughts and insecurities, making him pour his heart out, because Jackson always seemed to know the right things to say. 

Besides that, he seemed to absolutely love Mark's family, and they loved him. His family was his one weakness and Jackson had gotten past even that. 

No. He had to control himself. Let no excitement escape him, subdue his feelings, be civil and cordial, just like a gentleman was supposed to behave. 

Reign in his heart and make sure Jackson didn't know how hard he'd really fallen for him. 

*

"Jackson Wang, you had better have a valid explanation ready for why _you_ are hosting a ball on _my_ property?"

"You need to make friends with your neighbours." Jackson explained simply, laying down against the back of the sofa and crossing his feet on the coffee table comfortably. 

"I assure you, there's no social favor to be gained from this, especially with these lot." said Jaebeom through gritted teeth as he sank back down on a chair next to his work desk. 

Jackson had caught him working on some busness matters in the library, so ofcourse he had to intervene and disturb Jaebeom. 

"As far as I know, we've only made the acquaintance of the Parks and they are one of the jolliest, most refined examples of human beings out there." said Jackson. "Perfect gentlemen, every one of them...or do you perhaps speak of someone in particular?"

"You know very well of whom I speak. The rudest, most insufferable creature to ever exist. I hope you didn't forget that he threatened to harm me, actual _physical_ harm. Like a savage."

"From having personally observed your attitude the entire evening and from what you've told me of your conversation, trust me, if it was me, it wouldn't have been a mere threat. And I've been your best friend since we were tiny wee babes running around in our loin cloths."

"We weren't born in the jungle to be running around in our loin cloths. And whose side are you on exactly?" 

"You have quite a conveniently selective memory, don't you Jaebeommie? I miss it when you didn't walk around with a stick up your arse." Jackson sighed, much to Jaebeom's consternation, who picked up a book at random and pretended to read. 

"And ofcourse I'm on your side. That is why your - what was it? - _noble visage_ has remained noble and unharmed for years." Jackson continued, ignoring Jaebeom's sad attempt at escaping the conversation. "And that is why I'm organizing this ball. Come on, Jaebeom! Give them another chance! It's very unbecoming of a gentleman of your stature to hold petty grudges over an implied threat, that was most probably made in jest or justified anger."

" _Justif_ -" Jaebeom began, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be ignoring Jackson. 

"Beommah. Please. For me?" Jackson interrupted in an imploring tone. 

Jaebeom chewed his inner cheek for a moment, seriously contemplating whether to surrender or kick Jackson out of his house. 

"You really like him don't you?" he asked. 

"Oh, he's handsome ofcourse, they all are, but I assure you I won't try to steal your man." Jackson grinned. 

"I meant their oldest brother." Jaebeom said, choosing to ignore the implications of the last bit. 

"Oh, Mark..." said Jackson, blushing. 

"Well?" Jaebeom smirked, finally getting the upper hand. "Isn't all this effort to get better acquainted with _him_? I see through you Wang. You can't act to save your life." 

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on. I won't deny he has a small part to play in the proceedings..." 

"You do know the truth of his birth, don't you?" 

"You know it doesn't matter to me." Jackson said, giving Jaebeom a stern look. 

"And your family? I know you're impulsive Jack, that is why I'm here to ground you." 

"Hey! It's not like I'm going to marry the man! We've only met once..." Jackson exclaimed, ending in a mumble. 

"But you've exchanged a letter every day since then. And you're already pathetically in love. I can see it."

Jackson slid further down the cushions, his face completely red and his heart sinking heavily. 

"What do you expect me to do? Stop seeing him? Pretend he doesn't exist?"

"Why does it always have to be the opposite ends of the emotional spectrum for you?" said Jaebeom calmly. "A middle ground does exist you know Jack, where people can remain friends without being in love or showing outright hatred."

"Like you and Jinyoung?" Jackson snapped back, raising a brow. 

"I don't _hate_ him if that's what you're implying, he's not that significant!" Jaebeom flared up indignantly. "And have you seen his brothers? Two of them have simply no character to boast of, while the youngest has _too much_ of it, parading around like a peacock. I merely wish to avoid any further displays of indecency by them to spare their parents some mortification. It's not the same thing."

"How is it not?" Jackson replied, bristling with anger. "You dislike Jinyoung as much as I like Mark! You want to avoid seeing him as much as I yearn for Mark's company, and you're projecting your dislike of him over his brothers, who're absolute gems if you tried to get to know them even once! Mark has only been spared from your disdain to spare _my_ feelings I suppose! 'Opposite ends of the emotional spectrum', so where's _your_ middle ground my lad, or are you content being an abominable hypocrite?" 

"I can be civil."

"What better way to prove it than a ball?" 

"I can tell you a dozen." 

"I see what you're doing clear as day." said Jackson sternly. 

"Which is what?" said Jaebeom insolently. 

"Trying to hide your true feelings because you think it's a weakness." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Admit it, you dislike him because no one has ever managed to make you lose your composure like that in public, infuriate you so much that they practically left you speechless. With the exception of _he-who-must-not-be-named_." 

Instead of fighting back, Jaebeom simply returned to his book, his nostrils flared in ager at the mention of the unnamed person. 

"You're so used to having your own way that you're still in denial as to what really happened that evening!" Jackson continued, pointing his finger at Jaebeom triumphantly. "It's not about Jinyoung being socially beneath you, it's about the way he ripped the ground from under your feet and sent you sprawling face down."

"He has a sharp tongue and a narcissistic personality, but that's all!" Jaebeom snapped, throwing his book down on the coffee table next to Jackson's feet. "Don't confuse it for an intellect superior enough to send _me_ 'sprawling on the ground face down'!" 

"Are you sure?" Jackson smirked, completely unaffected. "I heard he has the lead in the run for Youth Wing President in the local council. That sure as day speaks for his intellect in my opinion. Why don't you try having a political debate with him? Perhaps you can show him who's superior then. Aren't you supposed to manage the affairs of this village anyway, as their landlord?"

"Why don't you focus on Mark and leave Jinyoung and the affairs of my estate to me?" 

"No need to be possessive." 

"I'm not being _poss_ -" 

"Alright! Alright!" Jackson quickly cut in, holding his hands up in surrender. "Let's not fight amongst ourselves. Now about the ball - I _am_ hosting it next weekend and _you're_ presiding. Don't you dare make some excuse and leave town, or you might just find the door locked upon your return." 

"Your family might have the emperor's favor in China but this is my land. You do not get to tell me what to do." Jaebeom snapped, dropping down on the couch with his head in Jackson's lap. 

"Watch me." said Jackson, crossing his arms behind his head smugly. 

Jaebeom hated fighting with Jackson and Jackson knew it. He was the only one who actually understood Jaebeom, sometimes more than himself. But he could also be extremely insolent, pushing him into situations he didn't want to be in. 

"No wonder mother insisted that you help me get settled here." Jaebeom groaned. "Who needs a keeper when I have you? She'd be happy if we got married, you love playing husband too much." 

"Aren't we practically married anyway, my dear? Now do as you're told." said Jackson, leaning forward to kiss his nose and earning a punch in the guts in return.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay guys but I'm trying hard with the language, trying to keep it a fusion between modern and old English. I have to revise a lot and I still manage to find things to edit. But I'll try to be quicker next time. 
> 
> I'm trying to dwelve deeper into every character, hence the slow to moderate pacing. Your kudos and comments make it all worth it, so don't hesitate to let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you once again for being so patient and supportive! 💚


End file.
